Too Late
by ichirisa
Summary: Sebuah kumpulan cerita drabble singkat "Too Late" Hanya sebuah keterlambatan di hari yang penting! Disclaimer : Haikyuu! milik Haruichi Furudate Main Cast : Bokuto x Yukie Note : Dipublikasikan juga di Wattpad dengan judul yang sama
1. Chapter 1

_**Episode 1 – Attention**_

_**Too Late By Ichirisa**_

_**Disclaimer : Haikyuu! milik Haruichi Furudate **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Shirofuku Yukie POV**_

Bokuto Kotaro, pria itu selalu menarik perhatian, siapa yang tidak kenal Bokuto di sekolah.

Dia itu pria penuh kehebohan, sering terlambat bahkan sering kali dia menjadi pelupa.

Awalnya aku tidak peduli dengannya, dia hanya teman sekelasku yang kebetulan juga duduk di samping mejaku.

Terkadang aku sering melihat Bokuto di gedung olahraga 3, dia bermain basket. Sepertinya dia tidak berbakat bermain basket bukannya Bokuto tidak bisa bermain dengan baik hanya saja sepertinya tim basket Fukurodani lelah dalam menghadapi sikap Bokuto.  
.

.

.

_**Normal POV**_

Suasana kelas di pagi ini cukup ramai, beberapa siswa ada yang sibuk menyalin PR, ada pula yang sibuk makan demi mengisi perut untuk bertahan hingga istirahat siang nanti.

Shirofuku Yukie saat ini sedang asyik memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Ia belum melihat teman di samping meja miliknya belum ada tanda-tanda akan datang.

Mungkin hari ini Bokuto akan telat lagi, kebiasaan begitu pikir Yukie saat ini.

_Teng..Teng.._

Bel pelajaran pertama hari telah dimulai, seorang guru baru saja masuk ke kelas 1-2. Inoue _sensei_ nama guru yang masuk di kelas 1-2 itu.

Inoue _sensei_ mulai mengabsen siswa yang hadir di kelas pagi ini, satu per satu sebuah nama keluar dari mulut Inoue _sensei_.

"Bokuto Kotaro-_kun_!?". Panggil Inoue _sensei_, namun nihil tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik nama tersebut.

"Bokuto-_kun_!?". _Sensei_ mencoba memanggil pemilik nama itu sekali lagi,

Yukie hanya menoleh ke arah kiri, meja milik Bokuto masih kosong. Pria berisik itu sepertinya terlambat atau mungkin memang tidak masuk.

"Bokuto-_kun ga ima_ー". Belum kelar Inoue _sensei_ mengucapkan nama Bokuto.

_Brak_,

Pintu kelas terbuka.

Wajah Bokuto yang penuh keringat, nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal, seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas ini menatap Bokuto, termasuk Yukie yang menatap Bokuto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Hai, sensei! Boku ga imasu! Hey, hey hey!_". Dengan wajah kelewat bego Bokuto Kotaro dengan bangganya mengatakan itu.

"_Saite_". Batin seluruh siswa yang melihat kehadiran Bokuto dengan hebohnya.

Bokuto lupa bahwa Inoue _sensei_ adalah salah satu guru _**killer**_ di Fukurodani.

"Bokuto-_kun_!". Inoue _sensei_ menatap Bokuto dengan _death glare_-nya.

"_Hai, sensei!?_". Ada hawa gelap di sekitar Inoue _sensei_ namun Bokuto belum menyadarinya.

"BOKUTO-_KUN_ KELUAR KAU SEKARANG!". Inoue _sensei_ murka, Bokuto hanya diam mematung.

Sepertinya otak Bokuto mendadak berhenti bekerja dengan satu kalimat amarah dari Inoue _sensei_.

Yukie yang melihat Bokuto mematung di depan pintu hanya bisa ter_kekeh_ pelan, "_Bokuto no baka!_". Hardik yukie pelan.

Suasana kelas kembali hening setelah Bokuto tidak bisa masuk ke kelas Inoue _sensei,_ Bokuto terkena hukuman berdiri di depan kelas dengan membawa ember selama pelajaran Inoue _sensei_ berlangsung.

.

.

.

_Teng..Teng.._

Bel pergantian pelajaran telah berbunyi, Inoue _sensei_ mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini dan tentu saja tak lupa beliau memberi tugas mandiri untuk siswa-siswa tercintanya.

Bokuto langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk dimejanya, "Akhirnya selesai juga penderitaanku!". Keluh Bokuto

"Tidak usah mengeluh Bokuto! Salahmu sendiri telat di kelas Inoue _sensei_!". Sarkas Yukie

Bokuto menatap tajam Yukie, "_Nani_!?". Yukie membalas tatapan tajam ke wajah Bokuto.

Yukie mengambil buku tulis miliknya, melempar buku itu ke wajah Bokuto, "Ini tugas dari Inoue _sensei_, kau salin dulu tugasnya setelah itu balikin lagi bukunya!".

Mata Bokuto berbinar saat diberikan buku tulis milik Yukie, padahal beberapa saat lalu yukie baru saja melempar buku itu tepat ke wajahnya.

"_Arigatou_ Shirofuku-_san_!". Refleks Bokuto memeluk Yukie, wajah Yukie memerah. Bokuto itu bodoh, memeluk seorang gadis di dalam kelas, dimana kelas itu masih ramai.

Beruntung tidak ada guru saat Bokuto sedang memeluk Yukie, hanya saja banyak siulan mesra dari teman sekelas mereka.

"_Cie~Cie~_ Bokuto! Sudah telat, masih saja bisa _modus_ ke Shirofuku!".

Bokuto dengan wajah sok polos melepas pelukannya, Yukie setengah mati menahan wajah memerah akibat kebodohan Bokuto.

_**Episode 1 - Attention,**_

_**End**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Episode 2 – VBC!?**_

_**Too Late by Ichirisa**_

_**Disclaimer : Haikyuu! Milik Haruichi Furudate**_

.

.

.

Musim panas telah datang, semua klub olahraga di Jepang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan _Inter High_ di pertengahan musim panas nanti.

Tak lupa klub bola voli Fukurodani yang kini tengah sibuk berlatih mempersiapkan pertandingan voli 2 pekan yang akan datang, babak penyisihan _Inter High_ wilayah Tokyo.

Bokuto Kotaro, saat ini sedang di gedung olahraga 1. Manik _hazel_ itu menatap tim voli Fukurodani yang sedang berlatih saat itu.

Hei, bukankah Bokuto itu anggota tim basket? Kenapa dia malah berdiam diri melihat tim voli sedang berlatih?

Seorang kapten tim voli sedikit terusik melihat Bokuto yang hanya berdiam diri dan kedua matanya melihat arah bola voli itu terus berpindah dari sisi lapangan.

"Hei, _ichinen_! Kenapa kau melihat kami berlatih dengan tatapan seperti itu!?". Protes kapten Fukurodani, Bokuto itu dasarnya tidak peka, hanya bisa celingak-celinguk tidak jelas.

"Oi, _ichinen_! Yang aku maksud itu kau! Bukan yang lain!". Tunjuk kapten Fukurodani, "Aku!? Ada apa, _senpai_!?".

Kapten voli Fukurodani menghela nafas sejenak, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?".

Bokuto tersenyum, "Aku ingin bergabung voli! Soalnya aku ini hebat!, _Hey, hey, hey_!".

Seluruh anggota tim voli hanya bisa ber-_jawdrop_ ria ketika mendengar ucapan Bokuto.

Sungguh Bokuto itu sudah bodoh dan narsis pula, _ckck_.

Sang Kapten yang masih waras itu lalu mengambil bola voli dan melemparkan ke arah Bokuto.

"Jika kau bisa menang melawanku dalam pertandingan _3 on 3,_ aku mungkin bisa mengakui kau hebat dan kau bisa saja menjadi Ace di tim ini, _ichinen_!". Sungguh Bokuto sepertinya memberikan setengah nyawa kepada dewa kematian, berani sekali dia menantang Kapten Voli Fukurodani yang saat ini dijuluki pemain kelas atas.

Yukie saat ini menjabat menjadi _manager_ di tim voli Fukurodani, ia memang belum terlalu paham tentang voli laki-laki, namun saat melihat Bokuto yang dengan bodohnya menantang Kapten. Yukie yakin bahwa Bokuto adalah tipe pria yang penuh kehebohan.

Pertandingan Bokuto/Washio/Konoha vs Kelas 3 (termasuk Kapten) dimulai, Bokuto dibiarkan memilih _teammate_-nya secara _random_, dan terpilihlah Konoha dan Washio yang secara kebetulan juga anak kelas 1 yang bermain dalam tim voli Fukurodani.

Pertandingan mereka berlangsung panas, hasil _score_ yang tidak seimbang namun permainan tim Bokuto tidak kalah hebat dari tim Kapten, hasil akhir pertandingan memang tidak memuaskan.

Tim Bokuto harus menerima kekalahan dengan hasil akhir _score_ 2-0 dalam 2 _rally_ cepat yang dipertandingkan.

.

.

.

_**Yukie POV**_

Saat ini aku melihat Bokuto kalah, permainan Bokuto tidaklah buruk hanya mungkin kurang terlatih, begitu juga Konoha-_kun_ dan Washio-_kun_, permainan mereka cukup baik karena bisa mengimbangi permainan Bokuto yang cukup membuat orang _gregetan_.

Kapten kami tidak tertawa atau tersenyum, dia lalu menghampiri Bokuto yang tengah kesal karena kekalahannya.

"Oi, _Ichinen_!". Panggil Kapten Fukurodani, Bokuto menatapnya tajam tanda tak suka dengan kapten, Kapten kami memegang bahu Bokuto, "Permainan Voli mu bagus hanya saja terlalu kasar! Kau harus banyak berlatih!". Bokuto terkejut mendengar pujian dari kapten kami.

"_Ichinen_, namamu siapa!?". Tanya Kapten, "Bokuto Kotaro, _senpai_!". Kapten kami mengambil bola voli dan melempar ke arah Bokuto sekali lagi, "Bokuto, selamat datang di tim voli Fukurodani!".

Saat mendengar ucapan dari kapten kami, entah kenapa aku ikut tersenyum. Padahal saat itu Bokuto sedang mematung saat kapten kami menerimanya.

_Officially_, sekarang Bokuto bagian dari tim bola voli laki-laki Fukurodani. Mungkin saat ini Bokuto belum bisa sehebat kapten kami tapi suatu saat dia akan menjadi pemain yang hebat seperti kapten kami saat ini, yaitu Honda-_san_.

Aku pasti akan mendukungmu, Bokuto.

_**Episode 2 - VBC!?,**_

_**End**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Episode 3 – Win and Lose**_

_**Too Late by Ichirisa**_

_**Disclaimer : Haikyuu! milik Haruichi Furudate**_

.

.

.

Pertandingan resmi pertama Bokuto akhirnya datang juga, Bokuto berkali-kali ke toilet untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Yukie yang saat itu baru saja keluar dari toilet perempuan melihat Bokuto yang lagi-lagi ke pergi toilet laki-laki.

Yukie yakin bahwa Bokuto sedang gugup, ini pertandingan pertamanya setelah nyaris 2 minggu Bokuto bergabung di dalam tim voli ini.

Yukie lelah melihat Bokuto yang bolak-balik tidak jelas ke toilet, Yukie menarik Bokuto.

"_Mou_, Yukippe kenapa kau menarik aku!?". Protes Bokuto

Panggilan nama Yukie berubah semenjak Bokuto bergabung di klub voli, Bokuto dengan asal memanggil nama Yukie menjadi 'Yukippe' karena Bokuto tidak suka anggota lain yang memanggil Yukie dengan sebutan 'Shironyan'.

"Bokuto, kalau kau bolak-balik toilet mulu keburu nanti pertandinganmu dimulai!". Jelas Yukie

Bokuto hanya pasrah di tarik Yukie menuju lapangan dimana anggota tim yang lain sedang melakukan pemanasan.

.

.

.

Babak penyisihan _Inter High_ wilayah Tokyo resmi dimulai, sebagai manager kedua, Yukie memdapat tugas untuk mendokumentasikan pertandingan hari ini.

Fukurodani memang tim kuat, pertandingan pertamanya menang telak dengan _score_ akhir 25-21 dan 26- 24, Bokuto hanya bermain diparuh waktu kedua, namun permainan Bokuto tidak terlalu buruk bahkan para kakak kelas memuji permainannya.

Pertandingan kedua Fukurodani akan dimulai setelah jam makan siang, Bokuto dan kawan-kawan langsung menyantap makan siang mereka, sambil menonton pertandingan tim Itachiyama yang akan menjadi lawan selanjutnya tim Fukurodani.

Itachiyama adalah tim no 1 di Jepang, hampir terlalu sering tim tersebut berada di puncak kemenangan Nasional. Maka dari itu melihat pertandingan Itachiyama adalah bentuk dari latihan pengamatan.

.

.

.

_**Bokuto POV**_

Aku tidak sabar untuk melawan Itachiyama, hebat sekali mereka! Aku pasti akan mengalahkan mereka!

Setelah pukul 1 siang, aku bersiap-siap menuju lapangan 2, tim kami akan bertanding dengan Itachiyama.

Saat ini anak kelas 1 masih menjadi pemain cadangan mungkin hanya komi yang bermain di pertandingan kali ini, karena dia seorang _libero_ jadi dia bermain di pertandingan.

Aku sangat iri, aku juga mau bermain!

Pertandingan berlangsung memanas kapten kami, Honda-_san_ cukup kewalahan dalam mempertahankan bola voli yang terus menerus ke arah sisi lapangan kami.

Pemain Itachiyama sungguh hebat, pertandingan paruh pertama kami dikalahkan oleh Itachiyama dengan hasil akhir _score_ 27-25.

Tim kami bukannya lemah hanya saja memang Itachiyama yang terlalu hebat. Pertandingan paruh kedua di mulai, tim kami mulai bangkit dan mendominasi pertandingan.

_Bruk_,

Aku melihat kapten kami terjatuh, Honda-_san_ tidak bisa berdiri kembali, akhirnya pelatih Yamiji melihat kondisi Honda-_san_. Dengan keputusan berat Honda-_san_ harus di bawa ke klinik terdekat, dan akhirnya aku kembali berada di lapangan lagi.

Mengisi kekosongan kapten adalah hal yang sulit bagiku namun aku mencoba bahwa aku mungkin bukan Honda-_san_ tetapi aku bisa menjadi _Ace_ untuk tim ini!

Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang bermain di pertandingan, Konoha dan Washio turut ikut bermain jika mereka dibutuhkan dalam strategi untuk melawan Itachiyama.

Pertandingan kedua Fukurodani mendapatkan _rally_ panjang, sekarang sudah memasuki fase akhir paruh ketiga dalam pertandingan.

Hanya butuh 1 _point_ untuk memenangkan pertandingan melawan Itachiyama,

_Duk_,

Bola voli itu terjatuh di sisi lapangan, aku dan Komi tak bisa mencapai bola itu, Fukurodani harus memakan pil pahit bahwa kami harus mundur dari babak penyisihan _Inter High_ wilayah Tokyo!

Seluruh anggota tim kami menangis, Fukurodani adalah sekolah teknik, anak kelas tiga hanya diizinkan bermain hingga musim panas jika mereka mengalami kekalahan di babak penyisihan _Inter High_ wilayah Tokyo.

Musim panas kami berakhir dengan kekalahan.

Aku merasa marah dan tak berguna padahal jika saja bola itu terkejar dan bisa ku kembalikan ke sisi Itachiyama pasti kami bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini.

.

.

.

Air mata ku sudah terus mengalir, ini kemenangan dan kekalahan pertamaku.

Aku terus membasuh wajahku dengan air, aku tidak boleh menangis dan merasa lebih terpuruk di banding yang lainnya.

Saat Aku keluar dari toilet, di depan sana aku melihat Yukkipe sedang menangis.

Dasar gadis lemah,

Kenapa dia yang menangis lebih kencang dariku yang _notabe_ aku yang bermain di pertandingan?

Aku menghampiri Yukkipe.

"_Oi_ Yukkipe, kenapa wajahmu jelek sekali?". Ledekku sambil mengusap rambut Yukkipe secara acak.

Tangis Yukkipe bukannya berhenti malah makin kejar, ia memukul dadaku, "_Hhuuuee~hhhuuee~_ _Bokuto no baka_! Kita kalah~ Itachiyama brengsek! _Hhhuueee~hhuuee~_".

Entah kenapa aku malah memeluk Yukkipe dengan erat, "_Nakainai de Yukkipe, sugi no shiai de makenai yo_!"

_**Episode 3 - Win and Lose,**_

_**End**_


End file.
